Wolf's Call
by blackamber41
Summary: A young wolf from the east joins the pack on their search for Paradise... but there something a little familiar about this pup to Tsume...
1. A Pup by the Name of Aki

This is based on the manga mostly… which means the characters survive in the end… I will still have the fight with Darcia… but it won't be anything like in the show. I do not own any of the original characters of Wolf's Rain… nor the story line… no matter how much I want to…

"FATHER!" Aki howled, limping heavily trying to reach the pack before time ran out. Tsume looked back, the familiar face drifting over him. 'Aki…' he thought, turning on his haunches. In front of her ran the two whelps she saved from the crazed pack. Brothers. The elder of the two looked back at her, "C'mon Aki… we're almost there," he said, encouragingly. Aki limped faster, blood dripping from her fur. Her vision blurred and she felt weaker, the ground shifted beneath her. Everything was fading; the last word she heard was her father's gruff cry, "AKI!"

"_Anyone who has ever heard it when the land was covered with a blanket of snow and elusively lighted by shimmering moonlight, will never forget the strange, trembling wolf cry."_ Unknown

* * *

A Pup by the Name of Autumn

A young pup with grey fur walked stiffly through a small forest. Her amber eyes full of loneliness. She was alone, her mother made sure of that. She was told that if the pack new that she was alive… they would kill her because of who her father was. Yet… she didn't even know who her father was. She was given the name Aki, which was the name her mother told she was born with. How did she survive? Her mother left her among a nearby group of humans when she was born. But, disaster took hold of the human family, and Aki was alone once more. The human's death exposed Aki to her wild side… even though she had only been with the humans for a month or so. She contemplated about what had happened to her over the last little while. The death of a human friend, who seemed to understand her perfectly… he was an orphan, like herself. His death pained her more than her mother chasing her away, even if it was for her own safety.

Voices could be heard ahead of her, all of them male. She lifted her head, if they were humans, she would not fear them… if they were wolves, she would greet them. A scent blew past her; it was flowery, sweet, relaxing. Like a sort of ecstasy. It made her tail wag. More scents, all wolves. All stopped as they met, Aki, standing still watching them. The one with the sweet scent approached her.

"This one… will lead you home," she whispered, her voice mystical, "this one… wishes to know young pup's name."

"Aki…" Aki responded without thinking. She looked past the flowery scented girl at the wolves. The white one, obviously the leader, approached her as well.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"East," Aki said, catching an older grey wolf's attention. He had an x'd scar on his chest.

"What's up Tsume?" A reddish furred wolf asked, noticing the grey wolf's expression.

"Nothing," Tsume growled, 'my old pack was in the east…' he thought. Something was strangely familiar about that pup.

The reddish furred wolf padded forward, "so, Aki, are you going to Paradise too?" he asked.

Aki tilted her head, "Paradise…?" she asked.

"Yeah… you can't tell me you've never heard of it," he said.

Aki shook her head, "never have…"

"Oh… I'm Toboe by the way… and that's Kiba… Tsume and Hige," Toboe said, pointing out each of the wolves.

Aki looked carefully over each wolf, Tsume seemed a little familiar… but surely she'd remember a wolf as scaring looking as him.

"Well… are we going or what?" Tsume asked, growling and shoving past Hige.

Kiba looked down the path that Aki had just walked down, and began leading the pack down it.

"Here, Aki, you can walk with me," Toboe said, taking up the rear.

Aki smiled up at him, "thanks."

"Just so you know kid… if you fall behind we're going to leave you behind," Tsume growled back at her.

Aki stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, which made Toboe snigger. "Toboe… why are you going to Paradise?" she asked.

"I guess for the same reason all wolves seek it… true freedom," Toboe said.

"True freedom?" Aki asked.

"A world without humans to hunt us," Hige explained, dropping back along side them.

"Oh…" Aki said, "is that what that lady…"

"Cheza," Toboe clarified.

"Right… Cheza, meant when she said she'd lead me home?" Aki asked.

"I dunno… maybe she meant that Paradise is in the east… you said that's where you're from," Hige said.

"I am from the east… but I can't go back," Aki said.

"Why not?" Toboe asked.

"The pack will kill me… or at least that's what my mama said," Aki said.

"Why would they do that?" Toboe asked.

"Because… of who my father is…" Aki said.

"Who's your father?" Hige asked.

"I… don't know…" Aki said, a little sad, her ears flattened.

"Come on… we're falling behind," Hige said, beginning to run to catch up with Tsume, Kiba and Cheza.

Toboe and Aki also ran forward.

Kiba stopped at a cliff, after taking a turn off of the path Aki had taken. He looked back at her then at Tsume, a small sly smile on his face. Hige and Toboe may not be able to smell it… or see it, but he could… and that's why… he had to make them see… what he saw.

As Hige, Toboe and Aki caught up, they saw a wasteland before them. "We have to travel across that?" Aki asked.

Kiba just nodded, "if you get too tired… just say so," he said, putting his plan into action as he lead the pack down the steep slope. "Be careful about the slope," he called back.

Aki blinked, was he just being nice to her… or did he see something that he liked about her and decided to take her in. She didn't know… but it made her feel good, to know that someone cared about her… made her feel good.

"This one will help Aki as well," Cheza said, smiling at her.

Aki wagged her tail, the smile making her feel as if she were high. She careful stepped down the slope, slipping every so often, but not falling. She looked at the land ahead of her, finding the land before her. It reminded her of the blissful summer, hot and sticky… humid, which would eventually lead into autumn. The beautiful autumn, where the moon was at it's peak. Autumn… her namesake… Aki, which meant Autumn.

_Spring comes with flowers, autumn with the moon, summer with the breeze, winter with snow. When idle concerns don't fill your thoughts, that's your best season.  
_-- Wu-Men


	2. A Day and a Night

_The crimson sun burns down with blazing heat,_

_Killing vegetation, scorching bare feet._

_I journey alone through the rock and sand,_

_Hoping to one day flee from this wasteland._

-Simon Yu

* * *

A Day and A Night

The heat of the sun was beginning to get to Aki; it felt like days had passed since they were at the slope by the forest. But in reality, only an hour or so had gone by. The sand was hard to walk through and was scalding hot. But she dared not whimper… dared not complain. They had welcomed her; she wasn't going to 'cause trouble for them after they had been so kind.

She began to fall further and further behind. She ran, trying to catch up. But, in barley a minute, she fell behind again. She was panting wildly, licking her dry chops. Her head was low to the ground, each step weaker than the one before.

Toboe looked back at her, then looked ahead again. He ran forward, "Kiba… we should slow down again… it's not good to exert ourselves in this heat," he warned.

Kiba looked back at him, then passed him, catching sight of Aki, falling behind again. He looked at Toboe, as if questioning his reasons. He then looked at Tsume, expecting a sort of reaction to Aki's slowing down. There was none.

The rest of the pack had stopped, allowing Aki to catch up.

She collapsed as she reached them, panting heavily and feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Toboe asked, looking down at her.

"Y-yeah… I'm just… tired… I'll be fine… in a minute…" Aki said, trying to rise, but falling in the sand again.

"You should rest a bit kid," Kiba said.

"No… I don't want to be a burden… I can walk," Aki said, trying to rise again, but failing. She was suddenly lifted off the ground. Aki blinked in her confusion.

Kiba hid his smile at Tsume, it was obvious a part of him realized who the pup was, but by looking at his face, told Kiba that part of him still denied it.

"We okay to carry on then?" Hige asked.

Kiba nodded, turning away and walking with Cheza again.

"You didn't have to pick me up," Aki said, in an almost whisper.

"Shut up… you were slowing us down anyway," Tsume snarled.

Aki looked a little hurt by Tsume's remark, but didn't say anything. Being carried did wonders on her sore paws, but she felt a little humiliated by it. Considering she had been traveling on her own for a long time.

Darkness came quickly, and the pack, now all exhausted, stopped. The cool desert night felt good against the boiling heat of the day that had just passed. Cactus's and rock formations cast eerie shadows around the group of wolves. Owls hooted, rattle snakes hissed and made noise. Coyotes yipped and howled. Every shadow… every noise, made one wolf, in particular, more and more scared.

Aki trembled as a coyote yipped in the distance, the noise unfamiliar to her. The rest of the pack had long fallen asleep. Hoping to get an early start tomorrow, and beat the sun. It wouldn't be so warm in the morning, not to hot for traveling. That was their goal. To cover as much distance as they could in the morning, and perhaps, leave the barren wasteland.

But Aki couldn't fall asleep, the noises scaring her. This land was unfamiliar, and because of that, every shadow looked like a threat. Every noise sounded more frightening than they really were. Even sounds that she was familiar with sounded eerier. She slowly made her way closer and closer to the nearest wolf. Tsume. The way she saw it, he was pretty much the muscle of the pack, which meant if she stuck close to him, evil creatures were less likely to attack.

Tsume was curled in a semi-circle, his tail tucked close to his body, deep in sleep. For the first time in a long time, he dreamed of his old pack. One wolf in particular, Nakashima… his old mate. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed her terribly. He wondered if she was okay… if the pack treated her well after he had… he rather not think of it. Her beautiful face and sleek grey coat always made him feel a little giddy, even now, just thinking of her. His heart always soared at the sight of her.

Aki felt more secure against Tsume. The shadows suddenly didn't seem as scary, nor did the noises. His steady breathing was soothing, making her feel safe. She slowly closed her eyes, no longer afraid of the night sounds.

_Yesterday I dealt only with the raging sun,  
desperately seeking shelter from its wrath,  
both above and below me there was no respite.  
And at night from merciless cold and lonely dark,  
startled was I by every snap and hiss  
and the pounding of my own fatigued heart._ Unknown


	3. Admitting Fear

_Barking dogs  
Pyres piled high  
Burning bodies  
Darkened sky_

_Mute people  
Throats closed  
Unsteady walking  
Death in throes –_ Unknown

* * *

Admitting Fear 

Tsume awoke, finding Aki curled up against him. He gave a face of slight disgust and pushed the cub away. Not harshly, with fear of waking her up. Whatever compelled the pup to come close to him, he didn't care. Or… at least that's what he told himself.

Aki twitched in her sleep, dreaming of the fire, and of her human friend's death. She whimpered, knowing the gentle hand will no longer stroke her head; the sense of safety would be rare from here on end. She didn't like that. She wanted to feel safe, she wanted Ishii. Her amber eyes slowly opened, finding herself away from her protection. She rose, beginning to creep closer to Tsume.

"Don't even think about it kid," Tsume growled, looking over at her.

Aki dropped to the ground, "you're awake," she said, shaking a little. His voice had startled her.

Tsume growled, looking away and not responding.

Aki whimpered again, curling up, the sounds drifting over her and scaring her again. She looked pathetically at Tsume, hoping he'd feel sorry for her.

Tsume glanced at her, but turned away. Now, his back was to her.

Aki's ears flattened, her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"What's the matter with you anyway?" Tsume asked, growling.

"Nothing," Aki whimpered.

"Then stop making so much noise," Tsume growled.

"I… I can't…" Aki said, gulping slightly.

Tsume looked over his shoulder at her. "Why not?" he asked.

"I… I'm… I'm scared," Aki spat out.

Tsume snorted, trying to hide a laugh, he looked around, finding nothing frightening about the desert. "What's there to be scared of?" he asked, "there are no humans… no bears."

"I've never been in a desert before… there are so many new noises and… shadows," Aki whimpered, looking around fearfully.

Tsume snorted again, "wimp," he growled.

Aki felt worse about everything now. "Well… y-you try going to a new place," she stammered.

"I have," Tsume snarled, "and I wasn't scared."

"Well… y-you're not as young as I am," Aki said, searching for an excuse, "and you're a bully." Aki felt weird standing up for herself. She was now on her feet, growling.

Tsume turned to her, "what?" he asked.

"You… are a bully. Y-you've been nothing but mean to me ever since we met," Aki said, her nerve leaving her slightly.

"Who carried you?" he asked, "I could've left you out there to starve to death."

"You only did that because you're scared of Kiba," Aki said, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them.

Tsume growled bitterly. "I am not afraid of that cur!" he snarled, his hackles raised. Who was this pup to question him like that? A runt who jumped to conclusions, he wasn't afraid of Kiba. He envied him yes, and was a little jealous as well, but feared no. "You're getting to high and mighty kid… Kiba's babying you to much," Tsume growled, his eyes narrowing.

Aki started trembling under Tsume's gaze. "A-and what are y-you going t-to do about it?" she asked.

Tsume slumped down in the sand, "go to sleep."

"What?"

Tsume forced his eyes closed, "just go to sleep!" Why did he care that Kiba was babying the pup, yeah it was making the kid obnoxious, but most pups were. There was something more about this kid, something… a lot more.

Aki lay down in the sand, her outburst made her more tired. Her eyes closed and she completely forgot about what was scaring her before. She still fell into an uneasy sleep, but at least, she was no longer afraid.

(you'll notice I do not have a poem here… well the reason for that being… I could not find one… tah!)


	4. Route to the East

_The forest smells like blooming flowers  
And it feels like April showers.  
I can taste the rain falling from the sky.  
I hear the butterflies' wings flapping by.  
I see that everything is  
fine !_

-Devin

* * *

Route to The East

"Cool air at last!" Aki cheered as she bounded through the shade of the trees after the many days of scorching desert sun. She was in human form, her hair a soft strawberry blonde and crystal blue eyes. She wore the simple t-shirts that you'd usually see on a kid who looked to be about 5 or 6, and jeans.

Kiba smiled, "slow down a bit kid," he said.

Aki couldn't slow down; the heat had begun to make her feel ill. Now that she was free from that feeling, she wanted to run until she could no longer.

"Come on! Last one to the spring is a rotting doe!" she said, charging off.

Toboe smiled, his boyish grin, "energetic isn't she?" he laughed, taking off after her.

Kiba slowly shook his head and ran after the two. Hige followed in suit.

Tsume sighed, still walking and trying to hide his smile at the kid's excitement.

In a manner of seconds, Toboe passed Aki and beat her to the spring that was ahead of them, through the trees. Kiba kept his pace slower than Aki's so that he would not overtake her.

Following Kiba was Hige, then Cheza, and finally Tsume.

"Ahahaha! Tsume's the rotting doe!" Aki giggled, jumping into the spring.

"What did you call me?" Tsume snarled, about ready to go after her.

"Growing attached to the pup… are you?" Hige asked, noticing a bit of a playful grin on Tsume's face.

Tsume huffed and sat down, "not a chance," he growled.

"Aww, Tsume doesn't want to play wif me no more," Aki said, and fake sulked. (I meant to put wif and no more, just to give you an idea of how she is talking.)

"I never wanted to play with you in the first place!" Tsume snapped.

Aki climbed out of the water, "I'm so unloved," she said, sniffing.

"Oh, knock it off!" Tsume growled.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the pup's actions. "Here, Aki, I'll play with you if you want," he said.

"YAY! Kiba's nice… so much nicer than Tsume," Aki scoffed, skipping over to Kiba.

"This one… play too?" Cheza asked.

"Yeah… you play too Cheza, it'll be a lot more fun with more people… I mean wolves… I mean… flowers and wolves?" Aki didn't know what she was trying to say.

Kiba smiled at Aki, "saying people is fine," he told her.

Aki beamed at him, "okay!"

Toboe and Hige also joined in the game, but Tsume… Tsume stayed beneath a tree and watched, his pride holding him back.

"We should get moving," Kiba said, stopping suddenly and looking up at the sky.

"Aww… so soon?" Aki asked, she was exhausted from all the running.

"C'mon kid… let's go," Hige said, giving her a little push forward.

"Which direction now?" Tsume asked, standing up.

"East," Kiba answered shortly.

"East?" Both Tsume and Aki echoed.

"Yes!" Aki cheered, "Mom I'm coming home!"

Tsume sighed, 'that could… cause a problem,' he thought.

"Come on, Tsume, cheer up," Aki said, smiling brightly up at him, "the east is fun."

Tsume huffed and walked away from her.

"What did I do?" Aki asked.

"Who knows… does Tsume need a reason to be grouchy?" Hige asked, winking.

Aki giggled, "you're right," she said.

'But still… he looked more pained than angry…' Aki thought, 'I wonder what's wrong…'

_In this land of ours we're blest with powers  
of freedoms to live life our way  
And as the afternoon heat starts to beat a retreat  
we're content with the toil of the day.  
And deep in our hearts we would never part  
with the feeling that wells up like a poem  
When it's that time of day to put our cares away,  
day's done, we're headin' home._

_-_Slim McNaught


	5. The Truth

_An echo fades into the night,  
an eerie mournful sound.  
A shooting star disappears from sight,  
and I crumble to the ground.  
There is no life within this garden;  
my sobs are the only sound.  
I have poisoned the honeyed fountain  
where your love could be found._

Dan McDonald

* * *

The Truth

"How much further Kiba?" Aki asked, running to catch up with him.

"I don't know Aki, we will follow Cheza 'till we cannot… that's all I know," Kiba answered.

"Oh…" Aki said.

They had been walking for five days now, some days without sleep. The days without sleep, took tolls on Aki, causing her to collapse in exhaustion and have to be carried.

"I wonder where we are," Toboe said, his hands behind his head.

"Let's ask those two," Hige said, pointing to two wolves ahead of them.

Aki stopped, "that's…" she whispered. 'I'm… back…' "MOM!" She howled, taking her wolf form and charging towards the two wolves. "MOMMY!"

"Mom?" Hige said, questioningly.

"Well she did say that she was from the east…" Toboe noted just as Tsume walked up.

Tsume looked up watching Aki run happily up the hill, and one of the wolves leave the other's side and lunge at her, teeth bared. A loud snarl escaped his lips and he found himself hurtling at the wolf. Catching the scruff in his jaws and tossing him away from Aki.

"I knew it," the wolf snarled, glaring at Tsume, "I knew that runt…was a survivor."

"That runt? Survivor? What the hell did you do!" Tsume snapped.

"I thought we killed them all… guess one escaped… how ironic that it found it's way to you, Tsume," the wolf growled.

"Tsume… do you know him?" Kiba asked.

"Unfortunately," Tsume responded.

"What's going on...? Tsume…?" the other wolf said, freezing.

"Naka… shima…" Tsume said, slowly.

"Kurimu… please leave us," Nakashima said.

"What?" Kurimu said, in alarm.

"Leave," Nakashima growled.

Kurimu growled at Tsume and walked off.

"Tsume… may I… talk to you?" Nakashima asked, turning away.

"Of course," Tsume said, getting ready to follow her.

"Mom?" Aki said, questioningly.

"I'll be with you in a moment…" Nakashima said, smiling at the pup.

"Kiba… why is my mom talking with Tsume?" Aki asked as Nakashima and Tsume walked out of earshot.

"I think, Tsume was once part of this pack," Kiba said.

"Oh…" Aki said, watching her mother and Tsume with interest.

* * *

"After you were… chased out the pack discovered that… I was carrying… a litter," Nakashima said to Tsume. 

Tsume looked at her in surprise, "my… litter?" he asked.

Nakashima just nodded, "I had them in secret and tried to save them… but the pack found me and killed them. They wanted to erase all that was left of you… as if you weren't ever here… Though… I managed to save one…"

"Aki, right?" Tsume asked, looking over at the cub.

Nakashima smiled, "she has your stubbornness… I had to chase her off when she discovered she was my daughter."

"How… did you save her?" Tsume asked.

"I left her in a human village and watched as a young boy found her. He raised her till she was old enough to eat meat… then a fire started in the village… the boy didn't survive and Aki found her way to me, where I told her everything… except… you," Nakashima said.

"Are you going to tell her… or will I have to?" Tsume asked.

"She'll want to stay…" Nakashima said, slowly.

"Why?" Tsume asked.

"Because… I told her the next time we met… she'd stay with me," Nakashima said, "I'll tell her."

Tsume sighed, 'this is going to be hard,' he thought.

"Aki! Come here a minute!" Nakashima beckoned to her daughter.

Aki was there in a flash.

"Yeah mom?" she asked, excitedly.

"Aki… you know… how I promised that you could stay with me?" Nakashima asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't wait to see you again after that!" Aki said.

Nakashima looked sorrowfully at her daughter's hopeful face. "Aki… you can't stay with me… as long as you're here… you… are in danger," she said.

Aki's face fell, "but… you promised… you said… that the pack… are just waiting to see me… you… you promised," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"I know… but you'll get stay with your father, wouldn't that be better?" Nakashima asked.

"My…my dad?" Aki asked, sniffing.

Tsume looked down at Aki, wanting to smile at his daughter… but he couldn't, especially after the way he acted before.

Aki suddenly looked up at Tsume, "you're my… dad?" she asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tsume asked, in his usual manner.

Aki looked at her mother again, regardless of the fact that she wanted to now travel with her father… it didn't change the fact that her mother had promised her. "Mom… you still promised…"

"I know I did… but think how much fun you'll have with your dad," Nakashima said, trying to brighten her daughters' spirit.

"You lied… to me," Aki said, in disbelief.

"Tsume… I think it's time you were on your way," Nakashima said, hurt by the fact that Aki had just, technically, called her a liar.

Tsume nodded and picked the stunned and semi-crying Aki up. "Come on kid… we still got a long ways to go," he said, simply.

Hige looked at Tsume in surprise and whispered to Kiba, "why is he carrying the kid?"

"I'm surprised your elite nose didn't catch his scent on the pup," Kiba said, getting ready to keep walking as Tsume and Aki joined them.

"Tsume is Akis' father?" Toboe asked.

Kiba nodded.

"Are we going or what?" Tsume asked, grumpily. He, like the rest of the pack, was in human form, carrying Aki over his shoulder.

The pack began to walk, following Cheza once more.

Aki, for once, was silent. Crying silent tears into her fathers' shoulder. All the while thinking, 'she lied to me… she… lied…'

_Forever ago I let myself dream,_

_I'd take your lies and make them seem real._

_How I was mistaken and so lost to even notice,_

_How deep I was cut._

_Those tears that laid down inside my eye,_

_Froze into time,_

_-_Unknown


	6. The Bird and the Harbinger

_Do you ever think of me? you who died _

_Ere our Youth's first fervor chilled, _

_With your soft eyes closed and your pulses stilled _

_Lying alone, aside, _

_Do you ever think of me, left in the light, _

_From the endless calm of your dawnless night?_

- Laurence Hope

The Bird and the Harbinger 

"Hey look! There's a town up ahead!" Aki howled, running a bit ahead.

"Hmm… smells like they've got some decent food," Hige said, sniffing the air. He paused, sniffing more carefully, "gunpowder?" he asked himself.

"Aki! Come back here!" Tsume barked, a little worried about the gunpowder.

Aki looked back at Tsume, "aww… but dad…" she began.

"Aki…" Tsume warned.

Aki sighed, loping back to the pack, her ears flat against her head.

"Don't you think it's a little freaky how easily Tsume adapted to being a father?" Hige whispered to Toboe.

Toboe nodded, "it might be instinct…" he suggested.

"If there's gunpowder in there… we shouldn't risk all of us going in there," Kiba said. "Tsume, Hige, and I will check it out first. If it doesn't seem too bothered by us… we come back for you, Cheza, and Aki," he told Toboe.

Toboe nodded, "we'll take care of her," he said, more to Tsume than anyone.

"Do I gotta stay?" Aki asked, whining a little.

Tsume didn't reply, just began to walk off with Hige and Kiba.

"Dad?" Aki said, questioningly.

"Stay here," Tsume growled.

Aki pinned her ears, she knew he was going to say that.

"So… what do you want to do?" Toboe asked, looking at Aki, they were in their human forms. The others had been gone for less than five minutes and they were already bored.

"Can I just walk around a bit?" Aki asked, rising. (She was lying down)

"Umm… I guess… just don't go to far… okay?" Toboe said, not sure if Tsume would want her going off on her own.

Aki wagged her tail and bounded off, enjoying the taste of "freedom". After about two minutes of running around aimlessly, a bird landed beside her.

"Hi!" She said, happily to it.

The bird looked at her, then suddenly collapsed, dead.

Aki stared wide-eyed at the bird. "Uh… I… I… WAHHHH!" she screamed, beginning to cry. Her crying turned into a sorrowful, loud howl.

Toboe jerked his head in her direction, "AKI!" he barked in alarm, racing to her.

Tsume, Kiba and Hige suddenly stopped, hearing howling in the distance.

Tsume looked back, fear gripping him slightly. There was no mistaking that howl.

"Go back," Kiba said, calmly, as if reading Tsume's thoughts, "you can catch up to us later."

Tsume nodded and ran back.

"W-what happened?" Toboe asked, once reaching her side.

"I-I'm… a… H-harbinger… OF DDDOOOOMMMM!" Aki howled, crying louder.

"What? How? Why do you say that?" Toboe asked, confused.

"I killed the bird! I looked at it and it died!" Aki cried.

Toboe looked down at the dead bird, thoughts of Leara ran through his head. Her… and how he killed her bird.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault… the bird could've been old… or sick… or," Toboe said, trying to comfort her.

Aki wouldn't be comforted, she was convinced that she was the one who killed the bird.

"TOBOE!" Tsume snarled, joining them, "I thought you said you'd take care of her!"

"I was… she just got upset… by something…" Toboe said.

Cheza knelt beside Aki, stroking her head, hoping to help soothe the pup.

Aki continued to cry, even with Cheza's drugging touch.

Tsume sighed, picking up Aki, "c'mon runt," he growled.

Aki had turned human again, shaking as she cried.

Tsume walked away from Cheza and Toboe.

"Where are you going?" Toboe asked.

"I'm taking her to the town," Tsume growled.

"So… you want to tell what all this is about… or are you just being a spoiled brat?" Tsume asked, a little annoyed.

"I… killed a bird…" Aki whimpered.

"Is that it?" Tsume asked, almost laughing.

"I didn't mean to! It landed… and I said hi… and then… it… died…" Aki cried.

"Creatures tend to do that, Aki. They can't live forever…" Tsume sighed.

"I know… but… why did it have to die right then…" Aki whimpered.

Tsume sighed once more, they were in town now. People were looking at them. They looked pretty rich.

A man approached them, "I have a son like that…" he said, smiling. "Little tyke starts crying every time he doesn't get his way," the man chuckled.

Tsume forced a smile, as if pretending that that was reason. 'Humans…' he thought with disgust. He walked quickly off that street.

"Crying for not getting their own way? Back in the village I stayed in, I child would be scolded if they ever tried that," Aki commented, she had calmed down enough to stop crying.

"So would you," Tsume said.

"How could humans… just do that? Allow their children to grow up to be so selfish?" Aki asked. "Well, not all of them… but most…"

"It's in their nature… they can't help it," Tsume said.

"I hope that boy gets smacked across his rear next time he cries," Aki growled.

Tsume, actually, laughed. 'Looks like you were right, Nakashima… she is a lot like me…"

No poem again :'( how's everyone enjoying the story… sorry this chapter took so long. I blame society… and by society I mean work… and school.


	7. The Pack

_An obsession, a need  
You're addicted, you are hooked  
It's impossible to stop  
And now just you look _

_You're hurting yourself  
Your family, your friends  
Your fear and your anger  
Are bringing nearer your end_

_Katherine Michaud_

* * *

The Pack

Kiba and the others had found nothing in that town. Nothing, except food and a few soldiers. They carried on their way, drifting away like a shadow.

Aki's tears were long forgotten, as if they never happened. She walked behind her father, but in front of Toboe, asking no questions. She was determined to not be a burden to her father, or the rest of the pack.

"I don't like the look of this place…" Toboe growled as they entered a hollow.

Aki secretly agreed with him, it was eerie, there was no doubting that.

"It's the flower," a new voice came.

The pack looked up, staring at another pack that filled the surrounding ruins of the hollow they had entered. They watched as this pack talked among one another

"It came."

"The seed of paradise…"

"Wow. So this really was the place…"

"All right, fellas…" another growled, addressing Kiba and the others, "this is our turf. Leave the flower here, and get out."

Kiba snarled, "she doesn't belong to you, so why should I?"

"This is our territory… and the flower fell upon us. It was meant to be here," the wolf growled.

The pack shot towards them, attacking to claim Cheza for themselves.

"Dad?" Aki questioned, trembling slightly.

"Get out of here," Tsume ordered, punching one wolf to the ground, protecting her.

"But…" Aki began to argue.

"GET OUT!" Tsume snarled, turning to her briefly, his eyes were blazing.

Aki felt the color drain from her face, out of fear or shock, she didn't know. What she did know… was that she couldn't leave… something… was keeping her here.

"Aki… come with this one," Cheza called as Kiba tried to lead her away from the chaos. The rest of the pack followed, fighting through the crazed pack.

A wolf leapt at Aki, she almost screamed from fear before it was knocked to the ground. Tsume stood in front of her… but he was not the one who knocked the wolf down, he had plenty to fight off on his own without troubling himself with her.

"Calm down," a new wolf ordered.

"Sorry boss… I just got so happy," the wolf beneath him said.

Aki looked past the wolf that had… saved her. Not motioning a thanks or anything. She stared… at a mother and her pups. The wolves fighting around her drowned out, they were in danger… not yet… but soon… she was sure of it. "You've got a pretty tough pack here," it was her father who spoke.

"They're… fighting each other…" Aki noted, looking around her.

"It's how they learn their limits," the leader of this pack said.

"Sounds stupid to me," Aki muttered.

A crack sounded from deep within the hollow.

"Dad!" Aki looked at Tsume in fear.

"Damnit…" Tsume grumbled, brushing the wolves off him.

"Retreat!" the leader howled, trying to gain control of his pack.

"Aki let's go!" Tsume ordered, fighting to clear the path.

Aki's gaze was locked on the female and her pups. Another crack, much closer this time, caused her to snap her head around… the leader… no the father…

"Aki now!" Tsume snarled, stopping briefly.

Aki began to follow her father, racing past the hunter and his dog. That was… until she realized that the pack… was attacking her… the mother… She stopped, her father still running had not noticed. She turned around, 'I have to help them…'

More cracks of the gun, the hunter was shooting the wolves on top of her. Aki froze, the hunter was saving her… but how long… until he realized the illusion… the human illusion that she was pulling. How long till he realized she was a wolf and turned his barrel towards her.

"Come with me!" Aki cried over the mayhem, rushing to the female, "come with me to safety."

The mother looked at her, almost as if she were god sent. "Thank you…" she said weakly.

* * *

"Wasn't she suppose to lead us to paradise!?" Tsume snarled, fighting against Kiba, trying to kill Cheza. "Is this paradise!?" Tsume looked around at the death… the blood… and the killing. "Are you here to destroy us!?!" he spat at Cheza.

"Where's Aki?" Toboe said more to himself, looking around. He feared that Tsume didn't realize she was missing… and he'd take it out on Cheza.

"That is a good question," Hige said, hearing Toboe, though he said it for Tsume to hear.

Kiba and Tsume looked towards Hige, "what's a good question?" the asked in unison.

"Where Aki is," Hige answered, lazily.

"What are you talking about she's…" Tsume stopped talking, his eyes widened. "SHIT!!" He snarled.

* * *

"Don't worry… we're almost there," Aki was panting, helping the mother along. A clearing… that's where she needed to be… a clearing… with soft grass.

"Here… is fine…" the mother said, gently. She put her younger pup on the ground before collapsing.

"Oh! Are you oka…" Aki stopped, noticing the stillness of the wolfs' body.

The two pups whimpered, trying to get their mother to rise.

"She's… she's not coming back…" Aki whimpered, gently nuzzling one of the pups, "I'm sorry… I tried to… to help her…"

The two pups looked up at her, what were they to do now. They had no home… no family left.

"You two… you… Kiba will welcome you… I'll… I couldn't help your mother but… I can at least… try…" Aki stumbled over her words, "please… come with me."

The pups looked at her with hope, "I… I'm Nago… he… is Okoto…" the older of the two whimpered.

"I'm Aki…" Aki said, looking down at the two. "I'll take you… to your new pack."

* * *

"She's not over here!" Hige called, searching around some of the dead bodies.

"Or here!" Toboe said, looking in the opposite direction as Hige.

'Damn… I take my eyes off her for one second…' Tsume thought, running to the entrance point.

Kiba was staying close to Cheza, scanning the grotesque scene around them.

Toboe threw back his head and howled a mourning call.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!!" Tsume snapped, not excepting that possibility.

'No… but she there's a good chance that she is…' Hige thought, sighing.

Tsume growled, turning away from them and searching a different area. A scent caught him off guard… blood… and Aki… two different elements. The blood was not hers… then whose was it. He ran blindly forward entering a clearing. Part of him relieved to see her alive… and unharmed, another part wanting to strangle her for disappearing in such a dangerous situation.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Tsume snarled, approaching her.

Aki jumped, not sensing her fathers' presence. "Um… well… I…"

"Never… take off… like that… again…" Tsume said slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Dad, I had to," Aki argued, looking back towards Nago and Okoto.

Tsume looked at the two, "what?" He was confused what she meant.

"Their mother… she's lying there… she's dead so is their father… I had to do something…" Aki tried to reason.

Tsume sighed, "you didn't have to do anything… this isn't your pack!"

"I wasn't going to abandon them to be killed by their own kind!!" Aki argued.

"Woah… what's happening here?" Hige chuckled, walking into the clearing with Toboe.

"Aww… they're so little!" Toboe said, looming over the pups.

"They're traveling with us too then?" Kiba asked, joining them.

"I give up…" Tsume grumbled, pushing past them.

"Dad?" Aki said, quizzically. 'What did he mean by that…?'

_

* * *

rise tonight,  
and reach up there to wring  
perhaps some life from those emerging eyes  
so almost moved in their frail glimmering?_

_Tomorrow some new star must yearn,  
as when  
one heart grows still, and one turns blind to men. _

_-T. Merril_

_

* * *

I AM A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO WRlTE!! I PUNISH MYSELF TEN-FOLD! Okay… enough with the caps… I hit such a big road block with this one… so I also apologize if it seems rushed… I promise the next chapter won't take as long… I'm sorry again about the lateness!_


	8. A Big Mistake

A Big Mistake?

Aki held onto both Nagos' and Okotos' hands as the pack made its' way through a new town. She felt, since she invited the two into the pack, they were her charges; she had to take care of them.

She smiled down at the two, trying to help comfort their uneasiness.

Okoto used his free hand to clutch her pant leg, his light brown hair pressing against her side.

Aki stumbled a bit from the pressure against her.

"You… you don't have to hold my hand… Aki… I… I can take care of myself," Nago said, trying to act brave.

"If you're sure," Aki smiled, letting go of his hand and ruffling his dark brown hair.

Nago nodded, staying close to her but trying to hide his fear.

Tsume glanced back at the pups, sighing. It had been three days since they left the hollow, and the pups were already getting on his nerves. What was it with females and pups? He'd never know and didn't want to either.

"They're kinda cute… don't you think?" Toboe asked, smiling at Tsume.

Tsume snorted, "they're annoying runts."

"Even Aki?" Toboe asked.

"Especially her," Tsume growled.

Toboe laughed at Tsumes' remark.

"What?" Tsume snapped.

"Would you still say that if we hadn't found her?" he asked, carefully.

Tsume was taken aback by the question. Would he? If she had died… would he feel differently? "Of course… she's annoying in this life… so she'd more likely than not be annoying in the next," he answered.

"I've got you this time!" a familiar human voice came.

"He followed us this far!?" Hige said, in disbelief, dodging a bullet as Quent fired.

"Stay close to me," Aki whispered to Nago and Okoto as she slowly backed up, getting ready to run.

"Wolves!" soldiers that were in the town cried out, leveling their guns.

"Damn… this isn't good," Tsume growled.

"We'll have to split up," Kiba said, taking Chezas' hand.

Toboe and Hige nodded, getting ready to run.

Tsume glared up at the soldiers, "we'll have to fight our way out either way."

"I know…" Kiba said, growling.

Aki squared her shoulders, her grey fur bristling. She bared her fangs at the men, determined to protect the two cubs. She leapt forward.

"Aki!" Tsume snarled, leaping forward as well.

"You said we have to fight our way out…" Aki said, before knocking a man over. Pain shot through her shoulder as a crack sounded.

'Yes… but I didn't mean you…' Tsume thought, attacking other men.

Nago and Okoto ran through the men's legs, escaping safely to the other side.

"C-c'mon Aki… we can… escape this w-way," Nago barked, ducking into an alley.

Aki leapt left and right, fighting off soldiers around her, before following the cubs.

Tsume took off in another direction, barely noticing that his daughter was not with him. In some ways he was still adjusting to being a father.

* * *

"You have to stay quiet now…" Aki whispered to the two cubs as they hid in a large sewer pipe.

"Aki… I'm scared," Okoto whimpered.

"I know," Aki said, she too, was scared. She wanted to be with her father, where she knew she was safe, but she had to be strong, the pups needed her to be.

"Aki… your shoulder… it's bleeding," Nago whined, licking her wound gently.

"It'll heal, don't worry. It doesn't even hurt," she lied about the last part. Her shoulder was killing her; the pain almost blinded her while she ran from the soldiers.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Okoto asked, nuzzling up to her.

"I don't know… till it's safe," Aki responded, shifting her weight off of her injured leg.

"Will… will Kiba and the others wait for us?" Okoto asked.

"They better or they'll have to feel the wrath of the angry, beautiful she-wolf," Aki smirked, hoping the joke would lift the tension.

Nago and Okoto smiled at her, wagging their tails. If Aki was able to joke and play around like that, then they must not be in any danger.

The young she-wolf, stuck her head out of the pipe, looking back and forth. "I think it's safe now… we'll head for the exit and…"

Click…"Found you…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!! I am soo evil … muhahaha… sorry if this one took long… I've been so busy and writers block… such an evil thing… I apologize ten fold! But I left you with a nice cliffy right? R&R (P.S. I also apologize if it is short) also I may not have any more poems... until the last chapt... sorry for all of you who loved the poems 


	9. Gathering

Gathering

"I guess we all made it out huh?" Hige sighed, panting heavily from exhaustion. He had a few cuts and bullet wounds on his body, but none were fatal.

Toboe looked around, counting the faces of the pack members… three were missing.

"We should continue on our way then," Kiba said. He took Cheza's hand and tried to walk forward, but the flower maiden would not move.

"We are… all not here," she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"That's right, Nago and Okoto, they're missing!" Toboe barked, "so is Aki."

Tsume looked up at this, once again he had failed to notice that his own daughter… he growled, that thought never sounded right to him. "So do we go back?" he asked.

"We'll walk the border of the village, they won't stay in there too long and may spot us that way," Kiba said, looking back towards the town.

"And what if the soldiers are looking for us?" Hige asked.

"We fight," Kiba answered.

* * *

Click… "Found you…"

Aki froze, finding herself staring down the barrel of a large hunting rifle.

"Aki…" Nago whispered, uneasily behind her.

"Don't move," she ordered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Heh… that foolish disguise won't work on me," the man chuckled, keeping his gun level with her.

Aki snarled at the man, her hackles rising. "When I say so… run," she told the pups, her voice just loud enough for them to hear.

"But…"

"Please…" Aki begged, she didn't dare look at them, fearing that her eyes would deceive her brave actions.

"We will," Nago promised, taking his brothers hand in his own.

"Thank you… now run!" she leapt forward, her fangs aimed at the man.

A loud crack sounded through the twilight sky.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hige asked, pausing.

Toboe inclined his ears towards the town, "you don't think…" He looked warily back at Tsume, waiting for a reaction to the noise.

"Hige do you smell anything?" Kiba asked.

Hige raised his head to the wind, sniffing the air, trying to lock on a familiar scent. "I smell the two runts… they're coming closer…" he spoke slowly.

"Only… the two?" Kiba asked, noticing how quietly Tsume was taking this all in.

"Unfortunately…" Higes' ears went flat, "I can't smell anything of Aki… no blood nothing. It's as though she's just… disappeared."

"But that could be a good thing," Toboe said, optimistically, "I mean, if there's no blood that means that she could be okay… just missing."

"It means, she's in danger," Tsume growled, speaking for the first time, "I'm going to go look for her, continue on your way if you must. I don't expect you to wait for me." He charged off in the direction of the town.

"Tsume wait!" Toboe barked, easily outrunning the grey wolf. "You can't just go in there… what if you get killed looking for her."

"You want me to abandon her?" Tsume asked, slightly horrified that it was Toboes' suggestion.

"No! I would never want that… but… she would… hate herself… if you died looking for her," Toboe said, slowly. His gaze was sorrowful, "she'd feel guilty… and possibly angry… and then…"

"She'd do something stupid," Tsume sighed, realizing what Toboe was getting to.

"We'll wait two days, if she hasn't shown up by then… we're leaving," Kiba said, giving Tsume a hard look.

Tsume simply nodded, and looked towards the town, _'you better be outta there by then, kid.'_

* * *

Aki's fangs sank deep into the man's arm. She bit and tore madly until finally, the man kicked her off. He aimed his gun and fired, hitting her a second time. Two fresh wounds soaked her body with blood, one on her chest, from when she had leapt at him, the other, her right haunch, trying to dodge the bullet.

She bared her fangs in a deep snarl, daring him to load his gun again. She realized at this time she could easily escape, but she didn't want to. If she did, he would chase her, and her injuries would only slow her down. _'At least Nago and Okoto are safe,'_ she thought.

"Let's end this… mutt," the man spat, adjusting his gun slightly.

'_Yes…let's,´_ Aki snarled, leaping forward again. Her goal was to hit one thing… his throat.

* * *

YAY no more slowness!! Aren't you proud! Well I kinda ran out of ideas at the end of this one… but I'm kinda proud of it :D it actually shows that she isn't a complete coward… an idiot maybe… but not a complete coward. So it's an improvement! R&R Please! Oh and for those who can't tell… this guy is not Quent. 


	10. Survival of the Fittest

Survival of the Fittest

Another loud crack sounded threw the sky, causing the pack to turn their heads once more towards the town. The pups hadn't joined them yet and the day was fading fast. Silence followed, putting the wolves, slightly, at ease.

Tsumes' eyes never left the town, watching every movement. He didn't even notice when Toboe had dropped a bit of their stolen dinner in front of him, nor did he care. The silence was killing him…

* * *

Aki removed her jaws from around the man's neck. '_Oh my god… I killed a human…_' she thought, fearfully. The soldiers' blood dripped from her gaping mouth; she was panting heavily, blood loss and exhaustion taking its toll. She had to get out of here.

Growling from behind her caused her to jump on to meet, almost, eye to eye with a large black, wolf-like dog. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you," the dog said, her voice somewhat gentle.

"You belong to that man… the one who was hunting us don't you?" Aki asked, feeling light headed and happy she wouldn't have to fight.

"Clever pup, yes I did. But I doubt he will accept me once he discovers I am… like you," the dog whimpered, "my name is Blue."

"I'm Aki." Aki wagged her tail, welcoming the wolf-dog.

"May I… run with your pack?" Blue asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"You'd have to ask Kiba… he's the leader. I can take you to him no…"

"AKI! You're alright!" a bark sounded as two pups bounded towards her.

"Nago… Okoto… I told you to get out of here," Aki growled, giving them both a stern look.

"We couldn't leave you… we almost left… but then we decided to wait for you. When you didn't show up… we back-tracked," Nago explained, "I'm sorry for disobeying you."

Aki sighed; she could not stay angry at the two, with her still being but a pup herself. "It's alright; we better get going… the others will be worrying." She looked to Blue, "I'm sure you'll be more than welcome to run with us… to paradise."

Blue smiled gratefully, "Thank-you, Aki. But with all do respect, I think you should rest a bit… you're injuries…"

"There fine… once we meet up with the others… I'll…"

"Haven't you ever heard of listening to your elders… I say we'll rest. Just… tell them you'll catch up. Hearing that you're alive should be enough right?" Blue asked, laughing.

Aki sighed again, suddenly hating that she was no longer the eldest in the small group still inside the town. She threw back her head, singing out her well being.

* * *

Tsumes' ears perked as he heard the call; he exhaled in relief.

"Tsume… tell her to meet up with us in the morning, in the treeline, we'll head there close to dawn," Kiba ordered.

"Why there?" Toboe asked.

"The howls will draw someone out, right now they'll be recooperating, but some may go out searching for the source of the howls tomorrow," Kiba explained.

Tsume nodded and howled the orders out into the now dark sky.

* * *

Dawn broke quietly on the town as four wolves slowly made their way through the empty streets. One, limping heavily, two small pups, and one older female, looking more dog than wolf.

Fresh blood matted Akis' soft grey fur. An event that had occurred in the dead of night when she should have been resting caused the small pack to move out quicker than planned. But now, the young pups' limp was worse and wounds pained her more.

Blue walked slowly beside her, watching the pup try her hardest to move quickly. The younger pups, who she soon learned were named Nago and Okoto, were well ahead of them, scouting for any danger.

"Blue… do you… do you think you can go ahead… and bear a message to Kiba and the others… from me?" Aki asked weakly.

"Depends… on what it is… and they won't be as trusting as you are towards me. I've known them longer and we don't have a good past," Blue said.

"I understand… but… I want you to tell them to start going on ahead. We'll catch up in due time… but for now… I'd hate to slow them down with the humans so close behind," Aki whimpered.

"I'll bring the message to them… and then come back to help you once I learn where they are going, how about that?" Blue asked, knowing that Aki only wanted her to go because she didn't want to slow her down too.

"Okay…" Aki agreed, nodding her head to emphasize her word.

Blue smiled subtly at her, and took off towards the distant tree line.

Aki swayed slightly in weakness… she doubted that she'd make it to even the tree line… perhaps sending Blue on ahead was a bad idea. She limped faster, hoping to at least spot them before the dizziness took over.

* * *

"I don't like this…" Tsume growled, eyeing the black dog.

"It… does sound like something Aki would say…" Toboe admitted.

"She's hurt badly… that's why once you tell me where she is going, I'll go back and help her… but I can't if you refuse to tell me anything," Blue argued. She had caught up with the pack when they were just beginning to leave for the trees.

"There is a pond… a little ways into the forest. We'll wait there for her to catch up," Kiba said, slowly.

Hige and Tsume looked at him in surprise.

Kiba turned away from them, "you should warn her… that halfway between here and the town… isn't solid ground. It seems pretty weak now."

"I'll tell her… don't worry," Blue promised.

Kiba nodded to the rest of the pack; the rest of them turning towards the forest.

"FATHER!" Aki howled, limping heavily trying to reach the pack before time ran out.

Tsume looked back, the familiar face drifting over him. 'Aki…' he thought, turning on his haunches. In front of her ran the two whelps she saved from the crazed pack. Brothers.

The elder of the two looked back at her, "C'mon Aki… we're almost there," he said, encouragingly.

Aki limped faster, blood dripping from her fur. Her vision blurred and she felt weaker, the ground shifted beneath her. Everything was fading; the last word she heard was her father's gruff cry, "AKI!"

The ground broke… and she tumbled into the darkness.

* * *

GASP!! What's going to happen to her? What about the pack? Will I ever stop with these horrible cliff hangers… all will be revealed in the next chapter… tee hee I'm so evil! 


	11. Black Field

Black Field

Aki groaned, feeling a strange weight on her back. She didn't remember much, just a feeling as though she were spinning. Her head was pounding… wait… she remembered something else… her father yelling her name.

"Oh, you're awake," a male voice said from beside her.

Aki opened her eyes, looking around. She didn't see anyone, just… eyes. "Who… who's there?"

"My names Kuroda," a young male wolf stepped into the light created by the whole she fell through, "what's yours."

Aki studied Kuroda. His light grey fur with a black matted back was quite becoming, she thought. "I'm… Aki," she said, slowly.

"That's quite a fall you took, for a while I thought you weren't going to wake up," Kuroda laughed.

"Does your pack… live here?"

"Nope, it's just me. As it has been for a while… and I wouldn't say I live here, just… visit time to time. What about you, where's your pack?"

"Up there… or they were… I'm not sure if they left or not. How long have I been here?" Aki wondered.

"Three days… c'mon, you must be starved," Kuroda helped her up.

"Why don't you have a pack, Kuroda?" Aki asked, limping beside him.

"I decided that I didn't need one once I learned how to hunt. I thought it was a bit of a burden, having to fight for leadership… look after everyone… and some of the members were annoying. I just figured I was better off on my own," Kuroda explained.

"Weren't you lonely?" Aki was amazed that he lasted so long on his own.

"A little… but then I usually would find some way to amuse myself to take my mind off of it." Kuroda had now taken his human illusion. A young boy with black hair and bright, crystal blue eyes.

"Well, I'd hate to be a burden to you, so I'll continue on my way and try to find my pack. Just point me in the direction of the exit to this… cavern." Aki felt as though she were intruding by staying, when clearly this wolf did not want company.

"You… you don't have to. I'm actually excited to see another wolf… I mean I haven't seen one in a long time," Kuroda said, kindly.

Aki smiled at him. Although, not too long ago she looked 5 or 6, she now looked closer to 12 or 13. (A/U: remember, wolves and dogs age faster than we do :D) "You should run with us…"

"What?" Kuroda asked, alarmed.

"Leave here… and join me… my pack in Paradise," Aki continued.

"You don't believe that old story do you?" Kuroda snorted.

"I do… for I have run with the flower maiden," Aki stated, almost proudly. "Even now… I can smell her and hear her call."

"I think you may have hit your head too hard, once you eat you should get some rest," Kuroda asked, breaking into a light jog.

* * *

'_She fell… she's gone… why? Why'd I let that happen…?'_

"Tsume…?"

'_I shouldn't have left her alone…'_

"Tsume?"

'_Damn it! I'm such an idiot!'_

"Tsume!?"

"What!?" Tsume snapped at Toboe.

"You're going in the wrong direction," Toboe stated bluntly.

Tsume looked up, noticing how far away he had drifted from the pack.

Nago and Okoto blinked at the older wolf, not seeing, really, any similarities between Aki and him. Aki, for one, was much nicer.

"Kiba… perhaps we should rest… we've been walking for three days," Toboe reasoned.

Kiba simply nodded, looking at Cheza.

Toboe sat down next to Tsume, "I'm sure she's fine… she's a pretty tough kid."

"The hole… was deep… after a fall like that… it won't be long before she gets picked off…" Tsume said, grumpily, "if she survived."

Hige looked lightly over at Tsume, almost amazed by his tone. He would never have imagined Tsume to EVER act this way.

"I guess pups change people," Blue, who was beside him, said, noticing the amazed look on Higes' face.

"I guess…" Hige, subtly, agreed.

"Is it our fault… Aki fell… because we tried to hurry her to the pack?" Nago asked, looking up at Blue.

Okoto sniffed, as though he were going to cry at the thought.

"No… it wasn't your fault. The ground just… wasn't solid where she walked, it couldn't support her weight," Blue tried to explain.

"I still feel awful…" Nago whimpered.

"It's not easy… losing a pack mate… even an annoying one such as she," Hige sighed, in agreement.

"Aki wasn't annoying!" Nago growled, his hackles rising towards Hige, "she was nice… and caring…"

"To you guys maybe… she was a bit of a burden to us…" Hige growled.

"You're… just a mean old wolf!" Okoto barked, beside his brother.

"What!?" Hige snapped.

"Hige don't," Blue warned, "they're just in pain… let them take their anger out."

"They're even more annoying than Aki was," Hige huffed, lying down.

* * *

Aki lay down on the floor by the exit to the cavern.

"You thinking of running off in the night?" Kuroda asked, lying down beside her.

"No… but I like smelling the fresh air… and I may decide to leave in the morning to catch up to my pack," Aki sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't leave…" Kuroda mumbled.

"What?" Aki asked.

"Nothing… you should rest…" Kuroda laughed uneasily, "you need to take care of your injuries right?"

"Right… but I want you… to consider my offer… I'm sure the others would love to meet you," Aki pleaded.

"I'll… think about it…" Kuroda promised, "if you consider… coming back here… if I decide not to go, sometime."

"Of course I'll come back," Aki barked, excitedly, "I would love to see you again."

"And… stay?"

"I don't think I'd be able to stay but… well, maybe for a little while… but then I'd have to continue to Paradise." Aki's ears went back slightly.

"Oh right… I almost forgot about that." Kuroda chuckled, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you don't believe in Paradise," Aki said.

"I just… don't see any reason to. To me it seems so… fictional, it doesn't make any sense," Kuroda said, thoughtfully.

Aki yawned, "well, that's one wolfs' opinion. If you come with me, I can prove it." She wagged her tail, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not playing that game, Aki… I'll tell you my decision in the morning," Kuroda yawned also. "Besides, if you come back… you can always just tell me. I'll believe you then."

"Ah… you are one of those people who believe only what they see, aren't you?"

"Maybe… now rest… I can see your eyes drooping as we talk."

Aki rested her head on her paws, the moonlight streaming over her small body. Her eyes closed fully, her breathing turned steady. Soon, she was sound asleep, feeling relaxed and safe. Something she only felt in her fathers' presence.

Kuroda watched her sleep for a little while, before gently resting his head across hers. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift into an easy sleep. Something, he had not had since he was with his old pack.

_

* * *

Awww how cute… YAY! No cliff hanger! Anywho, I bet you guys are wondering how I got the idea for the title… Black Field… well Kuroda is a Japanese name that means Black Field sooo… yeah. Kuroda is the actual title of this chapter… but Kuroda isn't that interesting of a word so I decided to put the meaning. And there we go… aha… I also just noticed that Kuroda is the first one to have a name which, once translated, is two words. YAY GO KURODA!! (waves pom-poms)_

_Kuroda: - -' is she always this hyper?_

_Aki: Not usually… R&R!!_


	12. Don't Leave

Don't Leave

Aki yawned, stretching as the sun's rays poured over her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kuroda resting against, slightly over, her. She moved slowly away from him, not wanting to wake him. To her surprise, Kuroda opened his eyes and watched her.

"You weren't thinking of sneaking off, were you?" he chuckled.

"No, I was going to catch breakfast." Aki smiled at him, "then I was going to head on my way. Have you decided whether you would like to come or not."

"I have," Kuroda said, "and I would…"

"That's great! Paradise will be…"

"But…"

"But? But what?"

"But I can't," Kuroda dropped his muzzle to the ground.

"Why?" Aki questioned, "why can't you."

"I…" Kuroda took a deep breath, "as much as I'd love to… I can't go for something I don't believe in. Don't take it personal Aki, I want to… stay with you. But…"

"I understand. Why go searching for something that means nothing to you," Aki's tail drooped.

"Aki… I just thought… maybe you could stay with me instead…" Kuroda said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Just as you can't come with me… I can't stay. My father will be worrying about me… I have two, adopted, pups to care for… and… I want to see Paradise," Aki explained. "I'm sorry… Kuroda…"

"I… I don't want you to leave," Kuroda whimpered, "you're the first wolf I've met in a long time… I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll come back to visit you, I promised," Aki nuzzled his cheek, "and then I can tell you whether or not Paradise really exists."

"That's… not what I meant. Because if it does exist, you'll leave again…" Kuroda looked at her sadly. "Please, Aki, stay here."

"I'm sorry… I fear that if I stay any longer I may… hurt you more than my leaving already is." Aki, painfully, turned away from him. "Goodbye… I'll see you… once Paradise is found." She bounded off through the snow, leaving the light grey male staring sadly, yet hungrily, after her.

* * *

"Darcia!" Kiba snarled, his hackles rising.

"Hand over the flower maiden," the dark brown wolf growled.

"How… how did he transform into a wolf?" Toboe questioned.

"I don't know… but I don't like it," Tsume growled, matching Kiba's tone easily.

"Blue?" Nago looked up at the black wolf/dog, "what do we do?"

"Just stay close," Blue ordered, protectively standing over the two cubs. Hige was at her side, growling just as darkly as Tsume and Kiba.

"I will never hand Cheza over to you," Kiba barked, squaring his shoulders for the attack to come.

Darcia snarled, leaping forward.

Kiba met him head on, fang on fang, claw on claw.

Blood splattered on the ground. Cheza screamed.

Kiba rolled as he hit the ground, Darcia's fangs leaving a deep gash on his side.

Darcia walked towards him, laughing slightly. Opening his jaws, he aimed for Kiba's throat.

A flash of beige beside him, Darcia was knocked off his feet. Hige stood next to his fallen friend, his hackles raised, bearing his fangs at the larger wolf.

Darcia chuckled wickedly, rising; he turned to Hige, a killer glint in his golden eye.

Beside him, Kiba rose, facing Darcia. "Hige, get Blue, Cheza and the cubs out of here. Leave Darcia to me," he ordered.

"Love to, but can't," Hige responded, not taking his eyes off of Darcia.

"Tsume," Kiba looked behind him.

"I'm staying," Tsume growled, coming up on Kiba's other side.

"So am I!" Toboe added, before being asked, as he bounded up beside Tsume.

"I'll be fine on my own, once I get Nago and Okoto to a safe distance, I'll return as well," Blue said, nudging the two cubs away from the others.

"Be careful," Hige called over his shoulder.

Blue smiled gratefully at Hige's back, before leading the two away.

"This one stays as well," Cheza said, standing her ground defiantly.

"B-but Cheza, you could get hurt," warned Toboe.

"This one stays," responded Cheza, more firmly.

"If she won't come… there's nothing we can do," Blue offered, a little ways away.

The pack didn't get much further in their conversation. Darcia lunged at Cheza.

Kiba met him in mid air, latching his fangs into Darcia's flank.

Darcia turned his brown neck to the smaller white wolf. With a laugh he bit into Kiba's already injured side. Throwing him like a rag doll at one of the many rocks that surrounded the area, knocking him out.

Hige leapt at Darcia, determined to protect his friend. Darcia swung towards him, with quick swing of his head, jaws wide, he sent Hige sprawling backwards, landing hard on his side.

Toboe and Tsume had joined the fray now. Tsume leapt skillfully onto Darcia's back, tearing at the scruff of the large wolf's neck. Toboe latched his jaws around Darcia's muzzle, trying to prevent him from doing any damage to the buff wolf on his back.

Darcia shook his head wildly, trying to shake the smallest wolf off, while bucking madly to knock the grey one off. Neither wolf let go. No matter how hard her bucked and shook, the wolves did not lose their grip.

Darcia gazed around at the scenery. Yes, that rock wall would aid him nicely. He charged towards it, easily lifting Toboe off the ground. He slammed the small wolf head first into the wall.

With a yelp, Toboe lost his grip, crumbling to the ground; his head spinning. He felt pain and pressure on the scruff of his neck. A great tearing sensation followed as he flew through the air, hitting the ground and rolling before finally coming to a painful stop. The young wolf tried to rise, but found his legs had given out.

Hige rose as Darcia had charged the wall. He watched as poor Toboe was crushed against the wall and then 'caber tossed' across the terrain. He leapt towards the dark wolf, who was still trying to get Tsume off of him, fangs bared.

Darcia slammed his back up against the wall, ignoring the searing pain that followed with each forceful thrust.

Somehow, Tsume didn't even know, he managed to stay on, managed to bit deeper even. Out of the corner of his eye he could Hige coming over to help. He growled, slashing at the great wolf with his claws.

As Hige met head long into Darcia, attempting to knock the wolf off his feet, Tsume slipped. His upper body still hanging onto Darcia, via his jaws, but his torso exposed to Darcia's fangs.

Darcia gratefully grabbed Tsume's waist and lower stomach, biting deeply and forcefully. His goal was to at least scratch the heart, which would leave one less wolf to get in his way. Swinging his head around, his fangs tore out of Tsume, sending the wolf to the ground with a yelp.

Tsume winced, watching his blood spill from his stomach and side. He cursed, rising again, growling savagely at Darcia.

* * *

"Blue… why do we gotta stay here?" Okoto asked, as Blue semi-pushed him into a cavern.

"Because," Blue answered.

"That's not a good reason," Nago huffed.

A howl met the ears of the two pups and older female. It was not one that Blue easily recognized, but it got the pups railed up.

"She's back!" Nago howled happily.

"What?" Blue asked.

"It's her!" Okoto barked, running in the direction of the howl.

"Hey, wait a minute you two!" Blue barked as the two pups took off, "come back here!"

The two were past listening to Blue, there was no denying the pitch of that howl.

"I knew it was you," Okoto whimpered, looking up into soft, crystal blue eyes, "I knew you wouldn't abandon us."

Blue stopped in her tracks, staring at the young blonde standing in front of her. "You're alive," she breathed in relief, "Aki."

_

* * *

WOO SHE'S BACK!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… kinda been busy (smiles sheepishly) because I am that cool… I am going to give a preview of the next chapter._

Preview:

_Tsume stared up at the dark face; gleaming fangs slowly getting closer and closer to his exposed throat. He could do nothing to stop it…he was too weak to. A growl, slowly growing louder met his ears. _

_He watched in slight fascination and disbelief as a familiar, soft grey wolf came in contact with Darcia, knocking the wolf off its footing._

"_Aki…" he whispered. '_Thank God you're okay,_' he thought, as his daughter stood before him, panting, and looking quite proud of herself. _


	13. An Unforgettable Battle

_**Recap**: "Hey, wait a minute you two!" Blue barked as the two pups took off, "come back here!"_

_The two were past listening to Blue, there was no denying the pitch of that howl. _

"_I knew it was you," Okoto whimpered, looking up into soft, crystal blue eyes, "I knew you wouldn't abandon us."_

_Blue stopped in her tracks, staring at the young blonde standing in front of her. "You're alive," she breathed in relief, "Aki."_

* * *

An Unforgettable Battle

"Blue!" Aki barked in joy, rushing to the older female.

"Where have you been all this time," Blue scolded, unable to keep her happiness out of her eyes.

"Sorry, I was healing. There was a chasm beneath the ice, it wasn't too deep but I was knocked out for a while. Are you okay? Where's everyone else?" Aki asked, looking around.

"Fighting," Blue answered, a grieve look on her face.

Aki's hackles rose, "where?"

Blue turned her head in the direction where the battle was taking place.

Without a word, Aki took off, flying over the snow.

* * *

Tsume flew back against a rock, grunting in pain. He forced himself to his feet once more, getting ready to attack Darcia once more.

Darcia raced towards him, fangs drawn back into what seemed like a smile.

Tsume rose up, slashing with his claws, trying to temporarily blind the larger wolf. His plan worked, Darcia roared in pain, turning his head forcefully away to protect his eyes. Tsume's fangs came down on the scruff of Darcia's neck.

Darcia growled darkly at the pressure, he shot his head up, lifting Tsume off the ground. His fangs quickly found Tsume's stomach, biting hard.

With a yelp, Tsume let go of Darcia, his fighting spirit leaving him quickly.

Darcia dropped him to the ground, chuckling evilly as Cheza cried out once more as more wolf's blood was spilt. "Come, Cheza. Paradise awaits," he ordered, going over to her.

"No…" Tsume gasped, biting Darcia's front paw.

The wolf turned to him once more, snarling. "Then I'll have to finish you now, will I?" he chortled, baring his fangs.

Tsume stared up at the dark face; gleaming fangs slowly getting closer and closer to his exposed throat. He could do nothing to stop it…he was too weak to. A growl, slowly growing louder met his ears.

He watched in slight fascination and disbelief as a familiar, soft grey wolf came in contact with Darcia, knocking the wolf off its footing.

"Aki…" he whispered. '_Thank God you're okay,_' he thought, as his daughter stood before him, panting, and looking quite proud of herself.

Aki snarled at Darcia, squaring her shoulders.

"What's this? New prey?" Darcia mocked, "what fun… here I was thinking this little act was ending."

"A long way from ending… this act is just beginning," Aki snarled, leaping towards Darcia.

"Good… I'll enjoy this," Darcia chuckled, meeting Aki in mid leap. His fangs caught her scruff, pulling her to the ground.

Aki yelped, trying to wiggled free of Darcia's hold. She twisted her body left and right, not caring if she had to tear her flesh to get free of the death hold. She shot up as soon as she was free, running around the large male, looking for an easy opening.

Darcia studied her movements, getting ready to catch her in her attack.

Aki spun, shooting towards his left flank, a spot that would be hard to shake her off of.

Darcia turned, lunging towards her. He clamped his jaws shut… on nothing. He looked around in surprise, there was no way she could have… Pain shot through his throat. He looked down, a small smile spreading on his face, she had ducked.

"You're good, I'll give you that," he chuckled, shaking his head violently.

Aki tried to keep her hold on his throat, but finding it hard since she hadn't gotten a good grip to begin with. His sudden lunge at her had caught her off guard so she had only done what she could to escape his deadly fangs. Attacking his throat while she was beneath him was a spur of the moment action.

Darcia raised his right paw, slamming it against Aki, with as much force as charging elk.

Aki shot through the air, landing with a loud crack on her head and tumbled. She groaned, trying to get to her feet, stumbling slightly and dizzily. She watched frozen as, from what she could make out, two of the large, dark wolf charged at her, fangs bared menacingly.

* * *

"Blue… do you think Aki's okay?" Nago asked, looking in the direction that the young female left in.

"I don't know… that's why I need you two to promise to stay here… while I go back and help," Blue said, fearfully.

"We promise…" Okoto barked before Nago could argue.

Nago's nose twitched, "speak for yourself Okoto… I wanna help too."

"You can't, you are too little," offered Blue.

"I'm always too little!" Nago barked in exasperation.

Blue was about to say something more to the young pup when a strange scent caught her attention. "Who's there!?" she demanded, spinning on her haunches.

A small falcon landed beside her. "I didn't know wolves could smell us as well as they could their own kind and humans," the bird said.

"Who are you?" growled Blue, her hackles rising.

"Peace, half wolf, I mean no harm to the young ones. I am not that kind of falcon," the bird screeched. "I come in search for a young female by the name of Aki. My name is Elation."

"Elation?" Blue questioned, "why Aki?"

"She was not completely healed when she left the chasm, I, and a close friend of mine, wish to know how she is faring," Elation responded.

"You cared for her after her fall?" Nago asked, getting interested in the bird.

"I hunted for her, my friend cared for her," Elation corrected, "he refused to leave her side least she wake and decide to leave before she was ready. A fine job he did, since she left anyways."

"If you fly a little ways south east from here, you'll find her," directed Blue, "when you come back this way, please… tell me she is."

"I will, half wolf," promised Elation, flapping her wings and taking off towards the fight.

* * *

Aki yelped under the weight of Darcia as he held her, front down, with his large paws. His fangs drawn back, he was about ready to crush her neck.

A loud screech stopped him in mid snap. A flurry of feathers, screeching and yelps followed and Aki was released from the unbearable pressure. She looked up to find a falcon, scratching and pecking at Darcia's face.

"I've… seen you before, haven't I?" Aki question as the falcon backed off.

"Indeed, my name is Elation," the falcon introduced herself, "I am a friend of Kuroda."

"Kuroda!" Aki barked in happiness, "is he here?"

"Sadly no," Elation answered, "he asked me to check on you… you do not seem to be doing so well."

"I fight alone. My pack is knocked out and my father unable to rise," Aki said, limping to slight safety while Darcia shook the blood from his face.

"Why not leave… it would be safer," Elation asked, flying beside the young wolf.

"I cannot," Aki replied, "I cannot abandon my family nor the flower maiden. I cannot… abandon paradise to the likes of…" she turned to Darcia, "him."

"I see," Elation responded to her words. "I'll see if I can bring help. Best of luck to you, Autumn."

Aki's ears flattened at the meaning of her name, she did not like being called by it. She wondered if the falcon ever called Kuroda, Black Field. She watched the falcon reel off in the sky, flying back in the direction it had come in. _'Kuroda...'_ she thought sadly, before turning her attention back to the battle.

* * *

Kuroda paced the entrance of the chasm, arguing with his mind. _'You should've just gone with her… she could be injured because she hadn't rested enough… you should've stopped her… yeah but how? I could see it in her eyes… stubbornness. Injured or not, she wouldn't have let me stop her.' _"But I could have tried," he admitted a loud.

"Black Field!" a screech sounded.

Kuroda turned his head towards the familiar voice, bounding out into the snow. "What took you Elation… and I've told you countless times, call me Kuroda."

"I called you that before Autumn… but I refuse to call you that when speaking," Elation squawked, ruffling her feathers.

"What news… how is she?" Kuroda asked hastily, ignoring the birds previous words.

"She does not fair well… a large brute of a wolf is attacking her. He had almost killed her if I had not swooped in and interfered," Elation stated, somewhat proudly. "I advised her to run, but she will not. She said she can't abandon her family or flower maiden."

"That belief of paradise will bring her to her death," Kuroda growled, "which way is the battle?"

"South east of here," Elation answered, "what are you thinking, Black Field?"

Kuroda didn't answer, he just charged out into the snow, praying to god that he wouldn't be too late.

_

* * *

Wow… I actually updated… I surprised myself… hope you all enjoy! Also… the name Elation for the falcon is not original, I will admit it, I love that name from Jane Lindskold's series that has a falcon by the name of Elation. So the falcon does not, sadly, belong to me. Though I wish it did. Anyway, R&R!_


	14. Everything I Do

_This journey has defined our life  
fear … then fight  
love and commitment …  
then … strength and support  
through it all we remain …  
together…_

_-Unknown_

_I do not own Wolf's Rain or the song Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams… though I wish I did…_

* * *

Everything I Do

Aki spun in mid air, catching Darcia's left flank in her jaws before being forcefully torn away again. She landed hard on her side, skidding in the snow before finally coming to a stop in a pool of her own blood. She coughed, forcing herself to her feet as she stared off against Darcia, emitting a low growl.

"You just don't give up," laughed Darcia, approaching Aki with gleaming fangs.

Aki growled louder, bearing her fangs menacingly.

"You think that will stop me? You _are_ pathetic," Darcia hissed.

Aki's gaze shot around the terrain. Far to her left, Kiba stirred slightly, but did not rise. She knew her father was conscious, but he could not help her in his state. _If I have to give my life to help save them and the flower maiden, then so be it,_ she decided.

"Let's end this," Darcia growled, lunging at Aki, "I am growing tired of this… play."

With a savage snarl, Aki leapt at Darcia, locking with him in a wrestling match. Her front paws pushed against his shoulders as her fangs snapped at him; Darcia was in a similar position.

Tsume watched through half opened eyes at the scene before him, Aki was no match for Darcia, he knew that. He wanted to beg Darcia to just take the flower maiden and leave her alone, but his throat was dry and not a sound left his lips. All he could do was watch in horror as Aki fought, with all her might, then fall and get torn to pieces by the monster, Darcia.

A flash of black raced past him, Tsume's first thought was that it was Blue. He then saw that the wolf was smaller, not by much but still smaller, and in fact a male.

"AKI!" Kuroda yelled in fear, seeing her locked jaws with Darcia.

"Kuroda!" Aki barked happily before being knocked off her feet by Darcia. She landed with a yelp.

Kuroda snarled angrily at the sound of Aki's yelp, he leapt onto Darcia's back, tearing at his scruff like a mad animal.

Darcia bucked like a bronco, throwing Kuroda off his back.

Kuroda landed beside Aki with a grunt.

"You came," Aki said, happily.

"Of course… I'd never abandon you," Kuroda replied, and Aki could see, in his eyes, he meant it.

_Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

"Are you okay?" Kuroda asked as he rose.

Aki nodded, pushing herself to her feet.

"Alright, I'll take his right, you take the left," Kuroda ordered.

"Got it," growled Aki, rushing forward. She leapt at Darcia's right shoulder as Kuroda leapt at his left.

Darcia smirked, swinging 'round and swatting Aki with his paw, sending her barrelling into Kuroda. They landed in a heap a few feet from their target.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you_

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," Aki apologized, quickly getting off of Kuroda.

"It's okay," Kuroda panted, still finding the ability to smile at her, "he's a strong opponent, it's not your fault."

Aki smiled sincerely at him, she felt warm and happy with him and she didn't know why, considering the situation.

Kuroda returned her look, her soft eyes setting his mind aflame. And then it was gone, with a snarl and blood splattered, his own warm feeling turned to rage. He leapt at Darcia, who held Aki firmly between his jaws, with wild anger.

"Just try it," Darcia growled, "and I'll crush her."

Kuroda skidded to a stop, cold fear stabbing his chest. _No… not her… please not her, _he prayed, _don't kill her… please don't kill her._

Darcia smirked a wry smile. "Good boy," he sneered, forcefully dropping Aki to the ground and pressing his paw down on her throat.

Aki emitted a gurgled yelp, looking at Kuroda with pained eyes as Darcia brought his fangs towards her.

"No!" Kuroda begged, "please no… don't kill her. I'll do anything…" Kuroda thought for a moment as Darcia looked up at him, expecting something more. "Kill me instead, please."

Darcia looked shocked at him. This pup would rather die in the place of the girl? How strange.

"Kuroda… don't," Aki begged.

"I have too… I have no choice," he decided.

Darcia was about to take Kuroda up on his offer when he suddenly was sent sprawling. He looked to the spot where he was once standing, only to find a certain white wolf standing there in all his glory.

"Kiba," Aki breathed a sigh of relief.

"You and your friend should get to safety, let Hige and I handle this," Kiba ordered.

"Me too," Blue growled, joining him. "Nago and Okoto wouldn't stay far away, they're on the hill, go join them."

Aki nodded, rising, with the help of Kuroda, and limped off towards the cubs. As they were half way there, Kuroda grabbed Aki's tail gently. Aki stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Kuroda whispered, "I was so scared… Aki… I want… to go to paradise with you."

Aki's look changed from confusion to happiness. "Oh Kuroda! I wanted you to come so badly! I'm so happy, we'll have so much fun!"

Kuroda smiled at her happiness. The warmth had returned

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Just take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

"Kuroda… why?" Aki asked as they joined Nago and Okoto.

"Why what?" Kuroda asked.

"Why… did you want to trade your life for mine?" asked Aki, "why did you want to die in my place?"

"I… Aki… I-I…" Kuroda struggled over the words. How could he explain it? He felt happy at all her words, he could listen to her all day… she made his heart beat faster by just being near him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

"We did!" Nago cheered, breaking the conversation.

"Look! Kiba, Hige and Blue beat the meanie!" Okoto howled.

"So they did," Aki cheered with the children.

"Come on, Aki!" Nago barked, racing down the hill, "Paradise awaits!"

Aki was about to follow when she paused, looking back at Kuroda; a new question flooding her mind. "Why the change of heart? I thought you didn't believe in Paradise?"

Kuroda looked at her in a way she had never seen before. "I don't believe in your Paradise, Aki. But I do believe in Paradise. And, I think I found it… I think I found my Paradise."

"Really? Where?" Aki asked, curious as to what his Paradise could be.

"It's right in front of me," chuckled Kuroda.

Aki cocked her head to the side.

"You," he began, "are my Paradise."

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's no where, unless your there_

_All the time, all the way_

Aki blinked at him, blushing twenty different shades of red. "K-Kuroda…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Aki… I… I l-love you," Kuroda finally said, "I never want to lose you. I'd fight and die so that you would live. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying when Darcia had you pinned."

"Oh, Kuroda," Aki breathed, hugging him tightly.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you_

_Yeah, I'd die for you_

_But you know it's true_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

"Come on, Kuroda, our Paradise awaits," Aki said, looking towards where Toboe and her father, who was being helped by Toboe, disappeared in a blinding light.

The two young wolves made their way towards the entrance, taking a deep breath and walking steadily inside.

"See… Paradise really does exist…"

"I like my Paradise… better."

_The End_

_

* * *

Yes it is over :'( so sad. I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry this took so long… so many essays so little time. Don't forget to R&R, and if you like Naruto stories, you should check out our Naruto Characters in my House (which is finished) and the sequel The Last Adventures in Naru World. BYE!_


End file.
